


☃【卜坤】猫

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【卜坤】猫

by：银鱼罐头

-

一向喜怒不形于色的蔡徐坤近来对卜凡着实有些坏，这可把四周一群哥哥弟弟都给整糊涂了，但谁又敢问呢，蔡徐坤小帅哥眼里藏刀口中埋箭的功夫属实厉害，讲话稍不注点意就能让他扎个对穿的窟窿。至于为什么不去问卜凡，大家看他模样也差不多明白了，估计连他自己都不知道是哪儿把蔡徐坤惹着的。

卜凡窝在最角落的柔软沙发里抬手调着电视节目，半晌了摁来摁去也没找出个所以然，频道不断换着，可他的目光却一点也没有落在电视机屏幕上。

蔡徐坤离得跟他隔着老远，表情淡然自顾自低头玩手机，一张沙发硬生生被两人坐出了牛郎织女与银河的感觉，中间挺大挺宽敞的地方却没一个人敢往上凑。

这儿是木子洋的新家，除了他俩之外还有一大帮兄弟朋友过来庆祝乔迁之喜，原本好好一顿聚会，却成了眼下这般不尴不尬的僵硬局面。事实上，蔡徐坤也是木子洋几个费了挺大力气才拉过来的，他已经很久没参加有卜凡在场的活动了。

虽然兄弟们有意帮他调解，奈何卜凡对蔡徐坤是一点招都没有，谁让他吼不敢吼，打也不敢打。从很久以前起就是这样，等到蔡徐坤笑了，卜凡才会稍微放肆点上去调侃几句，他自己也不明白因为什么，许是蔡徐坤浑身上下都往外透着的礼貌与疏离，总让卜凡觉得有些畏缩。

［卜凡！］

时间又不快不慢转过去两秒，卜凡这才反应过来，灵超的这一声是冲着自己叫的。

［咋了？］没见他正思考着呢吗。

［你看不看电视啊，不看把遥控给我，我要玩体感。］

四周都是几个大男人闹闹嚷嚷玩牌打游戏的声音，卜凡听完也没觉着尴尬什么的，抬手就将遥控器扔了过去，灵超手一伸接住了，回头就拉着木子洋往客厅中央跑。

蔡徐坤抬了抬眼，具体也没有将视线拐去什么地方，就只是抬了抬眼，便立刻又埋了下去。

偌大个房子里终于没有无事可做的闲人了，卜凡深吸口气从沙发里弹了起来，像是怕自己不注意就控制住决心在中途停下来折返回去，他气势汹汹，一副干架的模样往蔡徐坤那头猛冲，不经意间回头瞧过来的木子洋一看，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势立刻将头转了回去。

路程比卜凡想象中的短，蔡徐坤的反应也出乎他意料的快，卜凡就这么在蔡徐坤抬头望过来的眼神中紧急刹车，可他现在跟蔡徐坤的距离，总共也就两个膝盖那么远了。

卜凡此刻上来问话的心态已经彻底转变为等待教导主任训诫的模式，原本居高临下的姿态也成了犯了错误后的垂头丧气。

蔡徐坤等了半天，只见卜凡放空一般在他面前呆呆立着，像只被冻住了的大块头企鹅，蔡徐坤以拳抵唇咳了咳，面前的卜凡却依旧没有动静。

［我说，你怎么了？］

蔡徐坤将手机收好，认认真真抬起头瞧着他。

这句话成功让卜凡想起自己是来做什么的了，可蔡徐坤询问的语气却也让他憋了好些天的委屈不受控地爆发出来，当然，这个爆发也不过两句不痛不痒的牢骚而已，只要是冲着蔡徐坤，就连大声说话都怕会凶到他。

［我就想问问你…你这几天为啥不跟我讲话啊？］

估计连蔡徐坤也没想到他能问得这么直白，倒有些生气了，稍稍停顿几秒后轻飘飘抛回给他一句。

［那我为什么一定要跟你讲话呢？］

就卜凡这样的，果然一点也不是蔡徐坤的对手，他就这么又傻傻怔住了，更不要说能讲出蔡徐坤心中所希望的回答。

蔡徐坤很有耐心地又等了等，可能觉得不会有什么结果了，掏出手机打算直接忽略掉面前这只模样有些可怜的大狗。

［我们不是。］

卜凡从喉咙里憋出几个字，又突然停了一下。

［我们不是朋友吗？］

蔡徐坤彻彻底底感到无语了，他对卜凡仅存的那点耐心此刻都喂了窗外还夹着雪的寒冷北风，他起身绕过像根电线杆子般杵在那儿的卜凡，拿起外套冲满屋人打了个招呼。

［我还有点事，先回去了，你们接着玩。］

直到玄关的门锁咔哒扣上，才有一只脚用力朝卜凡踹过来。

［站着干嘛，追去啊。］

冬日的天早早就在并排亮起的路灯中黑透了，离冬至过去也有不短的一段时间，这时候雪还不算大，可也足以将人掩在暖气充足的屋中不敢跨出门来。蔡徐坤裹了裹脖子上还没被捂暖的毛绒围巾，低头将脸埋了进去，他一个出生湖南的人对于这种要命的严冬天气实在是没什么抵抗力可言，刚走不大一会，被干燥空气包裹的眼睛就有点发疼了，四周似乎也没有看见空车亮起的牌子，蔡徐坤瞧了瞧手机，迈步往最近的地铁站走去。

［等……］

还没踏出两步，蔡徐坤就被一双力道巨大的手给抓住了往回扯去，这样拦路抢劫的野蛮架势倒真把他吓了一跳。

［谁？］

蔡徐坤回头，卜凡将口罩和手套一股脑塞进他手中，抓起他胳膊就往反方向走去。

［你做什么？］

虽然嘴上问着，蔡徐坤倒也没有徒劳地挣扎一下。

［天太黑了，我开车送你。］

天黑又怎么样，我是男的。蔡徐坤一边腹诽，一边盯着卜凡的后脑勺强忍住开口呛他的欲望，可等到蔡徐坤坐上副驾驶时，卜凡却又改口了。

［去你那太远了，今晚住我家吧，明早送你。］

这回倒轮到蔡徐坤愣住了，他偏过头去想看看正在发动车子的卜凡是不是跟自己开玩笑，却被围巾上还未融化的细碎冰屑冻得猛一哆嗦，吸了口凉气，紧接着就将脖子又往里缩了缩。

［空调要等会儿才会暖，你先忍一下。］

卜凡将手伸了过来，半途却又意识到自己的手此刻似乎也是冰凉的，便改了道，只替他掸了掸发顶沾上的雪花。卜凡顿了片刻，忽然觉得这动作像极了自己揉弄自家那只刚买的英短蓝猫，禁不住又多摸了两下，迟钝如他，从头到尾也没有发现蔡徐坤那红得极其不正常的耳朵尖。

［我住你家…方便吗。］

也许是周身温差太大，蔡徐坤此刻的声音听起来有些低哑，而这话却把卜凡给问迷糊了。

［有什么不方便的，又不是没住过。］

［我是说，你家不是还……］

卜凡有些惊奇地侧头看着蔡徐坤此时吞吞吐吐的窘迫模样，在他的印象中，蔡徐坤似乎还从未有过这种似害羞又似焦躁的奇怪表情。

［我家怎么了？］

［你家不是还有别人吗。］

卜凡难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，从嘴里呼出一大口热气。

［啊？］

蔡徐坤抬手，彻底将整张脸都埋进了黑漆漆的厚实围巾里边，唯独剩一个白白的额头露了出来，卜凡盯着蔡徐坤那毛茸茸的脑袋看了好半晌，才终于运转头脑开始思考起来。

［你为什么会觉得我家里有人啊？］

卜凡等了几秒钟时间，蔡徐坤才露出那双猫似的瞳孔稍大的眼睛看向他，眼尾的皮肤已经微微有些红了，讲起话来似乎也瓮声瓮气的。

［我不是故意偷听的…。］

就在几天前卜凡楼下的酒吧里，蔡徐坤稍稍来迟了些，而木子洋和卜凡两人已经坐在吧台边开始聊天了，木子洋抬手问调酒师要了两杯加菠萝汁的迈泰，那是他们最常点的一款果糖鸡尾酒，可没想到的是，卜凡拒绝了。

［不要酒，一瓶冷萃茶。］

木子洋有些诧异，转过头来一脸不解瞧着卜凡。

［干嘛，你等会就直接上楼了又不开车。］

卜凡冲他摆了摆手，语气里还隐隐透着点无奈。

［我家那位不喜欢迈泰的味道，每次我喝完回去都闹腾。］

……

也多亏吧台之外的光线很是昏暗，他们后来说了什么蔡徐坤也不知道，那天他直接爽了约，招呼也没跟两人打就转身回家去了，蔡徐坤不知道自己在气什么，也许是因为卜凡从头到尾一点消息也没给他透露，表面如常就仿佛是刻意瞒着自己一般。

蔡徐坤的语气越讲越委屈了，连声音也逐字逐句地低了下去，到最后干脆没了声，就留给卜凡一个看不见眼睛的侧脸在外头陷入沉默。

［所以…。］

蔡徐坤看不见，此刻卜凡面上的表情有多么复杂。

［所以你就为这事给我摆了好几天脸色？］

卜凡讲到后面已经有点儿咬牙切齿的意思了，他没再去追问此时嗫嗫嚅嚅快要哭了般的蔡徐坤，只是转身伸手替他扎好安全带，油门一踩就往自己家飚去。

［既然你这么在意，那就认识一下吧。］

卜凡半搂着蔡徐坤的肩膀气定神闲掏出钥匙。

蔡徐坤的心脏扑通扑通往外蹦着，不知何时他已经从兴师问罪的一方，变为了正无理取闹半推半就接受着哄劝的一方，说到底，还是他作为一个局外人却对此别扭闹得毫无来由，也怪不得卜凡知道真相后这样憋屈了。

蔡徐坤越想越羞恼，哪怕接下来要给他的是一顿冷嘲，他也没话可说了。

［打个招呼吧。］

卜凡伸手将雕刻着深色花纹的厚重防盗门一把推开，蔡徐坤捏着自己的围巾边角，直愣愣看着那只蹲坐在镶嵌式鞋柜旁边的灰蓝色皮毛的胖胖小猫，它将软软的尾巴堆放在自己爪子面前，看见卜凡后，抬高脖颈便张口嗷了一声，蹬起后腿慢悠悠踱了过来。

卜凡看着身旁的蔡徐坤有些想笑，但为了好好惩罚一下这人，他还是硬掰出一副冷硬面孔，将蔡徐坤带进玄关转身把门锁好。

［还有什么问题吗？］

蔡徐坤和自己脚下那只毛球般的小东西大眼瞪着小眼，半晌讲不出一句话。

［既然没有了，那是不是也该解决一下我的问题。］

蔡徐坤从粽子般严严实实的围巾里抬起头来，仍旧有些神游天外地望向卜凡，模样实在是可爱。

［什么？］

［和我说说，你为什么生气？］

蔡徐坤张口，顿了顿，仿佛已经没有在思考了。

［我不知道。］ 

好在卜凡似乎已经预料到了这个答案，他微微倾身让自己的视线与蔡徐坤保持在同一水平上，一边替他解开融得满是湿湿水汽的围巾，一边不动声色在他细密且直的睫毛上来回打量着，通红的面颊逐渐露了出来，形状漂亮的嘴唇颜色也比平时要深得多，大概刚刚已经被它的主人反复研磨过了。

［怎么才能让你好过一点？］

蔡徐坤眼睛湿漉漉的，一瞬不瞬瞧向卜凡，就和那只英短在自己床前等待喂食时的目光一模一样，卜凡想。

［你要不要也留下来？］

［这样我就有两只猫了。］

END.


End file.
